A Jackie Chan Movie
by Naruto-Iruka-Kakashi-lover
Summary: Jackie Chan and his team are suprised when they find out that Drago & Draga want Jade to move in with them. Jade is very excited cause Draga is her friend and Drago is her friend too. But what she really doesn't know is that Drago totaly loves her.
1. Chapter 1 Jackie Chan an gets a surprise

By Drago's Girl. Rated T. English - /Action/Romance/Adventure. Disclaimer I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures and it's characters. I only own mine which is Draga: She is Drago's Sister. Plz R&R but no flames Please. Also I'm new at writing stories. If you have any ideas for my new stories or chapters. Plz let me know. This is a Drago/Jade fiction story. I hope you enjoy it. This is a movie of my own.

A Jackie Chan Movie. Summary: Jackie Chan and his team are surprised when they find out that Drago and his sister Draga want Jade to move in with them forever. Jade gets very excited cause Draga is her friend and drago is her friend as well .But she doesn't know that Drago Really loves her. Drago takes Jade on a romantic night out to dinner & Jade starts to fall in love with Drago. Then start brief nudity.

Chapter 1: Jackie Chan and his team get a surprise.

Drago was in his fave place. The Junkyard where he was always hanging out. His sister Draga was also there asleep in one of the cars that she always slept in. Drago, Ice, Cobra and Fist who were all sat on another car went to check on her. Drago looked in through the window of the car. "

Aww she looks so cute and sweet when she's asleep". He said in a caring voice".

Let us see dawg". Ice, Cobra and Fist all said".

Alright. But be very quiet. I don't want her to wake up in a bad mood". He said".

Ok! dawg". Ice said.

When they saw Draga asleep. They smiled then looked up at him. Drago saw them smile at him.

"Why are you smiling at me?".

They looked at Draga and then looked back up at him".

You're so lucky to have a cute sister like Draga". Ice said.

Am I really?". Drago said.

"Yeah you sure are, we mean if she was our sister, you would say the same thing to us". Ice said.

"I know, but thanks for embarrassing me". Drago said.

"Sorry dude". They said.

He started to yawn.

"Hey dude, you're getting sleepy aren't you". Ice said.

"Yeah! sleepy head". Cobra and Fist said both joining in.

"Who me?".He said still yawning his head off.

"Yeah you, I don't see anyone else called Drago here, do you?".

"Ermm nope I don't". He said.

"Pssst Ice!". Someone said.

"Who said that". Ice said as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Hm who said what". Drago, Fist all said.

"I thought I heard someone say, pssst Ice". Ice said.

The others looked at him in disbelief.

"Errm Ice can I have a word with you over there away from everybody listening". Drago said.

"Yeah dawg you sure can". Ice said.

"Excuse us for a moment could you please". Drago said.

"Alright dawg i'm coming". Ice said.

"What do you want to tell me?". Ice said.

"Someone's on the phone". Drago said. in a shy sort of voice.

"Ok! Here I come". Said Ice.

When Ice picked up the phone it was Jade talking to him.

"Who is it". Ice said.

"It's me. Jade. "She said.

"Hi are ya ok!". Ice said.

"Yeah I am. By the way is Draga there?". She said.

"Hang on then". He said.

"Yo! Cobra". Ice said.

"Yeah Ice. What do you want". Cobra and Fist both said.

"I want to know if Draga is up". Ice said.

"Ummm. I'll go check". Cobra said while getting a headache.

"Well?". Ice said.

"Yeah! She's just waking up".

"Thats good news. Isn't it Drago". Ice said

"Oh! Good then cause I was getting bored without my sis awake playing tricks on me. Like putting her pet baby dragon on my lap". He said.

" Morning Sweet and caring brother Drago". Draga said.".

"Who's on the phone Ice!" She said while yawning.

"It's Jade. She wants to talk with you". Ice said.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving in

A Jackie Chan Movie.

Author Note.I will make sure this time.That I tell who's saying what.Btw Thanks for the reviews.I'm Gonna do Up to Chapter 14 I hope.Hope you enjoy Drago/Jade fans. Because I am a fan of Drago/Jade too. Also note that.Draga,Jade,Drago,Ice,Cobra,Fist,Viper and Jackie all had mobile phones.In case of an emergency.The Dragon pets had walkie Talkies.lol

Chapter 3:Moving in.

Jade was Ready to move in with Drago and Draga.

"What a beautiful day today to move in with youDrago".Jade said.

"Yes I suppose it is alovely day if you say so".Drago said sighing.

"Aww whassup Dragy Wagy".Jade said while smiling at him.

"Erm.Drago!".Jade said.

"Yes.What is it darling Jade".Drago said whilegrinning at her.

"Can you help me move my stuff out of here and into our home".Jade said while starting to fall in love with Drago.

"Sure thing cutey".Drago said while helping to move the stuff.

"Uncle Jackie!I hope you and Vipers wedding goes nice.I hope to be there.Also Draga or Drago will tell you if there are any problems"Jade said.

"Oh!And one more thing.Can I give You all a hug to say good bye".Jade added while she was abouts to cry.

"Yes you can Jade.That would be a nice Idea".Viper and Jackie said.

"J...J...Jade.I'm gonna miss you ever so much".Tohru said.While tears ran down his face.

"Aww.I'm gonna miss you too big T".Jade said while she gave Tohru,Viper,Jackie and Uncle chan who just came up the stairs after hearing about it.

"Jade.You do remember the spellI taught you.Oh!And one more thing"Uncle chan said

"Go on tell me".Jade said.

"Iv'e bought you a blowfish and the ingrediants to help absorb bad chi".Uncle Chan said.While he was Exhausted from rushing up the stairs to see Jade one last final time.

"Thanks Uncle of Uncle Jackie".Jade said.

"Byeeee everyone".Jade said as she went up to Drago.

"Erm Drago."

"Yes Jade whassup".Drago said.While giving Jade a cuddle.

"Can I ride on your back".Jade said.Looking a bit upset and Exhauusted.

"Fine with me Darling".Drago said as he let Jade Climb on him.

"Are ya' Comfy"He said.

"Absolutely".As she Planted a kiss on Drago's cheek.

Then something happened to her inside.She then kissed Drago on the Lips.

Drago Blushed.and Didn't know what to do.So he just gave her one back.

"Erm Drago".Jade said

"Yeah whassup".Drago said while nuzzling Jade who like it.

"Where am I sleeping".Jade said.

"You could sleep with me"Drago said.While he was raising his eyebrows.

"Would ya like that".He said.

"Jade who couldn't believe what she was hearuing said."Yeah I would like that".Thanks Drago.The king of my world.she said.

"Ok!Then it's settled my room will become our room."


	3. Chapter 3 Off to demon world

A Jackie Chan Movie.

Chapter 4:Returning back to the Demon World by time travel.

After Drago had helped Jade move her stuff to the Junkyard. They had to wait for Ice, Cobra and Fist to all wake up. Which was going to be a long time. And time is running against them. They had to be back at the Demon World in 4 hours. They were starting to get totaly bored.

"I wish Ice, Cobra and Fist would all wake up so that we could set off back to Demon World". Drago said.

"I might have a suggestion". Jade said while she picked up Nessie. Who wasDrago's pet Dragon.

"What are you gonna do with Nessie my pet dragon". Drago said.

"I'm gonna wakethem up by Nessie licking them". Jade said while she blew a kiss to Drago. Who gave her one back.

when she saw Ice, Cobra and Fist all fast asleep and sucking their thumbs. She thought out loud while whispering. "Aww how cute. IfI had knownI would have brought my...Camera". Jade said when she saw Drago holding her Camera.

"Here ya go Jade". Drago said while he came to have a look.

Jade then took the picture and chuckled. "I wonder what we will say if they do find out". She said.

"Don't worrymy darling Jade". Drago said.

"We could justprobably say that we found them at an Art Gallery". Drago said while He looked at Jade giving her the eye to eye contact.

"Hmm. I don't know Drago". Said Jade. "Then they would probably want to know likeFor how much". She added while yawning.

"You're right Jade. By the way you're getting really tired. Sowhy don't you climb on my back and have a sleep WhileDragahas Ice, Cobra ad Fist on her back". Drago said.

"If that is Ok! With you Draga. My dear sweet sister". Drago said while he started to yawn too.

"Yeah! It is ok with me".Draga said while picking up Ice, Cobra and Fist and summoning another dragon to help carry Jade's Luggage alsocarrying them to the Demon World through Time travel.

"Yipppeee". Said both Drago and Jade who were having a snuggle up to each other and trying to warm themselves up.

"Right then let's go". Draga said as the dragon flew down and picked up Jades luggage.

The two demons along withJade, Ice, Cobra, Fist and Their dragon pets all climbed onto the Dragon's back and hadsetoff for DemonWorld.

Jade then went back to snugglingup with Drago who was kissing her on the neck.Which she loved. She had also asked him to massage her shoulders. Which he accepted. And massaged her Shoulders which she also loved.


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving in demon world

A Jackie Chan Movie.

Chapter 5:Arriving in demon World. Author Note. The Dragon is Called Elora. I got the idea from Spyro the dragon.Gateway to glimmer.It's a game.

When they were nearly there. Draga and Drago were nearly both asleep.

"I'm tired". Drago said.

"Yeah! Me too". Said Draga.

"Are ya really". Drago said worrying about his sister.

"Yeah! I am tired bro I was out the other night at a party". Draga said. Getting even more sleepy

"I Am tiredtoo". Jade said

"Aww. Come here then and have a nap with me". Drago said with a little grin.

"Okay! I will then. Jade said

"But what about Draga". she added

"She can have a nap next tome too". Drago said.

"Thanks Drago my brother who is actinglike a father to me ever since dad was sent to the section 13 slammer". Draga said while she was sighing.

As Draga and Jade snuggled up to Drago the Dragon Flew down and landed.

"We are here". Draga said.

"Are we really backat Demon World". Drago and Jade both said.

"Yes we are. So have you got the luggage Drago". Draga said while holding the baby dragon pets.

"Yeah I've got the luggage. Oh! Can you please tell the Dragon thank you from us all including the pets". Drago said while he opened the door.

"Yeah! will do bro" Draga said. carrying the dragons to the door and then going back to where the Dragon Elora was waiting.

"Thank you ever so much. We all owe you a big thank you. And if you ever need anywhere to stay. Come stay with us". Draga said while she stroked the dragons head.

Just then Ice, Cobra and Fist all came sliding down Elora's tail.

"Whooopeeeee". Ice, Cobra and Fist all shouted while laughing their heads off.

"Okay! You three calm down. Why don't ya allgo on into the mansion". Draga said while Elora agreed to come stay if she needed to.

"Okay Draga". Ice, Cobra and Fist said.

Meanwhile Drago and Jade were taking all their stuff (including his pet) upstairs.

"Where are we goin". Jade said.

"We are just going to my room which is now called our room to unpack the stuff you brought and have a little rest". Drago said while he let Jade onto his back while holding Nessie his pet Baby dragon.

"Okay! Drago thanks". Jade said as she kissed Drago on the cheek who kissed her back.

"Hmm. I quite fancy Ice. He's so cute". Draga thought in her head.

Just then Ice went past her. He gave her a rose as if to say. "I love you Draga".

Draga then ran upstairs screaming her head off.

"I've got a ROSE from Ice, I've got a ROSE from Ice. Draga said while she was screaming.

"Draga are you okay". Drago and Jade both said after hearing her scream.

"I've just got a rose from Strike master Ice". Draga said.

"Have you really". Drago and Jade said while they had their arms around each other.

"Yes I have". Draga said nearly fainting in shock.

"Wow you've got a boyfriend. Yay you go girl". Jade and Drago both said.

"THANK YOU ICE". Draga shouted down the stairs.

"NO PROBLEMMO DRAGA" Ice said while he shouted up the stairs.

Cobra couldn't help but tothink of Fist. He was in love with him. And Fist was in love with Cobra too.

To be continued. More in the next chapter when Fist tells Cobra that he loves him and Cobra tells Fist that he loves him too.

(Author Note. I don't know how to send reviews to you about this story and it's characters etc. If you review me on this story. Can you please tell me howI could send the reviewsand tell you. Thanks.)


	5. Chapter 5 A new day begins an adventure

A Jackie Chan Movie. Author Note. Thanks for helping me about the reviews. AlsoI have put information about the characters in this story. And where they came from and how they fell in love with each other. Also in this Chapter. Ice, starts to fall in love with Mc Cobra. Fist and Draga don't like the fact that Ice has fallen in love with Cobra so they all start to fall out with each other. Then Drago gets annoyed about Draga is upset by Ice and Cobra and gets involved.

Chapter 6: A new day. A newadventureAwaits them.

It was time for bed. Draga and Ice were talking to each other in their bedroom.

"Ice can we talk out on the balcony. I'm too hot in here". Draga said.

"Yeah sure. I'm too hot in here as well. I like your hair. It's beautiful. Blonde is my fave colour". Ice said trying to impress Draga with what he was saying.

"Thank you Ice. I like what you're wearing. Is that a Suit like Drago sometime wears". Draga said while she was walking over to the balcony.

"Yeah it is I always wear these if i'm with a beautiful mermaid like you". Ice said while blushing at what he just said about her being a mermaid.

"I am a mermaid but i'm also a new type of mermaid". Draga said while she smiled.

"And what new type of mermaid are ya". Ice said raising an eyebrow.

" AElemental mermaid". Draga said.

" You mean you have every single one of theelements". Ice said surprised at what Draga had just said.

"Yes that's right. I do own every single one of the Elements". Draga said.

"Where do you come from Draga". Ice said.

"I come from Atlanta". Draga said.

"Wha...Atlanta". Ice said while he was amazed.

"Yes. That is true I come from Atlanta. I am the princess there and the princess of all the demons that live there and who live here as well". Draga said.

"You are a PRINCESS". Ice said when he had just found out the truth about Drago's sister Draga.

"What's goin on". Drago said while he rushed in to see what the matter was.

"Draga just told me she was an Elemental mermaid who came from Atlanta and is a princess of all the Demons there. She also told me that she wasthe princess of all the Demons here too. Ice said nearl abouts to faint.

"Is that true Draga". Drago said while he put his arm around her.

"Yes it is true. I had a mother who was your mother also. But she was a Dragon/Fire mermaid". Draga said. Sighing.

"Well we must go look for our mother and ask her about this". Drago said.

"We should and we will. But can this wait till morning. I'm tired and so is everyone else". Draga said as she kissed Ice, Nessie the pet baby dragon and her brother Drago.

"Yeah I guess". Drago said while he sighed.

"Aww whassup Dragy wagy". Draga said while she tickled Drago on the neck.

"Alright you can stop now since ya made me laugh". Drago said as he hugged Jade.

"Goodnight. Me and Ice are gonna go to bed". Draga said as she kissed Drago and carried her petbaby dragon.

"Thanks for embarassing me by giving me a kiss". Drago said.

"No problem Dragy wagy". Draga said as Ice carried her upstairs.

Drago picked up Nessie his pet baby dragon and Carried Jade upstairs to their bedroom.

Cobra carried Fist off to bed also.

When Ice and Draga were asleep with herpet baby dragon asleep on the bed. Ice turned over and fell out of bed. Draga woke up and found him on the floor.

"Ow that hurt". Ice said as he tried to get up.

"You fell out of bed and landed on the floor". Draga said.

meanwhile. Drago was in the bathroom.putting his Pyjamas on and Jade was in the bedroom. Putting her Pyjama's on. When they hadbothgot their Pyjama's on andgot into bed. Drago wrapped his tail around jade who moved up really close to him.

"Night night Dragy wagy". Jade said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Night night Jade. I love you". Drago said as he kissed her.

"I love you too. I can't believe we fell in love with each other really quickly". Jade said.

"Yeah I know. I started to fall in love with you when I was at the Junkyard". Drago said as he looked at Jade.

"I started to fall in love with you at my Uncle Jackie and his uncle's rare finds". Jade said as she looked at Drago who stroked her forehead and carried on stroking her face.

"I'm glad we met each other". Jade said as she climbed onto Drago.

"I know. Are you comfy". Drago said still stroking her.

"Yeah I am comfy. Are you". Jade said as she rested her head on his chest.

" Yeah i'm fine. You're the one I really really Really love and I always will". Drago said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you Drago". Jade said.

Jade was in a dream about her and Drago getting Married. She couldn'y help but to think what it was like to be married with the prince of Demons.

She coldn't help it she loved him and he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6 The adventure Starts

A Jackie Chan Movie.

Chapter 7: The adventure starts.

When it came to morning. Drago was still saleep. Jade was also still asleep too. Meanwhile Ice and Draga were awake.

"Yo Ice. what time is it yo". Draga said.

"It's about 9.25am in da morning. Why". Ice said while yawning.

"Oh cause usually I go outside and sunbathe". Draga said while she waked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Okay". Ice said.

"Thanks".Draga said.

Fist and Cobra were also awake. They were reading magazines.

"Yo Cobra. Have you heard about how baby demons are born". Fist said.

"No. I haven't. How are they born". Cobra said.

"They are born from eggs". Fist said.

"Why don't we go tell Drago about this". Fist said.

"Why should we. I mean it could hurt Drago's felling. And besides Jade's there with him. So he could be even more hurt and really embarassed". Cobra said in a calm way.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Remember about last time when we bothtold him something. He just rushed outside of the car and collapsed right next to Draga". Fist said while guilty.

"The making Drago collapse right next to his sister Draga is partially all my fault". Cobra said feeling even more guilty than Fist was.

Meanwhile Draga was sunbathing in the garden. Ice was meditating under the waterfall. Draga's baby dragon was also with Ice. but she was praying to the divine one.

"Draga how long are ya gonna be. I'm sooo hungry". Ice said while he was listening to his stomach gurgle.

"I'm gonna be at least a long time for sunbathing. Then I'm gonna meditate under the waterfall. And I'm gonna go for a swim in the pool". Draga said.

"Aww man. That means all day then. That is so not cool". Ice said as he got fed up.

"Why don't ya ask Drago to keep ya company". Draga said as she hugged Ice. Who then hugged her back.

"Oh alright. I will go and ask him then". Ice said as he walked into the mansion.

When he went inside. He went upstairs into his room and slammed the door shut so everybody could hear it.

"Ice. What's up yo". Fist and Cobra both said as theycame into Ice's room.

"Aw nothin. I'll be fine". Ice sighed.

"Doesn't look like you're ok. Wanna tell us what happened. And maybe we could help". Fist and Cobra both said as theyboth put a comforting arm around Ice who smiled atthem.

"It's Draga". Ice said.

"Why. What's she done now". Cobra and Fist both said.

"She's sunbathing and she then said that she's gonna be all day". Ice said even more bored now.

"Why is she gonna be all day". Fist and Cobra said.

"She's gonna be all day cause after she's sunbathed. She's then going to meditate under the waterfall. Then she's gonna go for a swim in the pool". Ice said.

"That's not so bad. You could hang out with Drago, Jade and us". Fist and Cobra said as they both smiled.

"Good idea. Guys". Ice said as he smiled.

Meanwhile. Drago who had been listening to the whole conversation walked in through the door.

"What about my cute and sweet sister Draga". Drago said as he walked to where Ice was standing.

"You have heard our Conversation". Ice, Cobra and Fist all said.

"Oh yeah. I heard the whole thing about how I was born. But I don't know if that'sfor sure thatI was born like that. by the wayguys thanks for saying the part where I got out of the car andcollapsed right next to Draga who put her arm round me to make sure I was ok". Drago said while he started to breathe fire at Cobra and Fist.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH RUN!" Fist and Cobra both said as they ran out of the room, then went into Drago and Jade's room and shouted to Draga who looked up and saw that theywere in trouble and knew whatwhy theycame to the balcony and shouted. She then put a trampolene under where they were about's to Jump and said that she would catch them. So Cobra and Fist both looked at each other and nodded their heads as if to say that they were going to do that.

Meanwhile Drago who was still breathing flames. Ran after them.

"You know that you can't hide from me! I'm on top of the world. And I'm also the Prince. But then is gonna become King of Demon World. Hahahahaha. Here I come guys. Drago said as he ran at Mximum Dragon speed and also used all his Maximum Dragon strength while holding the Snake talisman, the Ox talisman, The Dragon talisman, the Rabbit talisman and the Rooster Talisman. He was gonna use the powers to catch Cobra and Fist off guard while he was Invisible. And also because he could Trap them.

Meanwhile Cobra and Fist both linked hands and then Jumped. But as Drago came. They landed straight onto the Trampolene and bounced. Drago then tried to catch them while they were bouncing but he couldn't catch them because they were dodging him.

"Thank you Draga. You are so sweet. Oh can we ask you something about Drago's past". Cobra and Fist both said.

"Yes you can always ask about him. But it has to be kept within all of us and Including Jade". Draga said as she gave Drago the signal that if he didn't calm down. She would make him meditate under the Waterfall until he has calmed down. Which was what he did like. But not all times. So Drago nodded his head and Jumped down from the balcony and onto the Trampolene and Jumped off of it as he stopped Bouncing.

"Sorry I got angry. It was just that. Cobra and Fist were talking about my past with me as a child etc". Drago said.

"That's ok hotheaded snap Dragon". Draga said which was what she liked to call him if was a bit angry.

Drago still was thinking of Jade and He still kept on loving her. And she kept on thinking of him. And also kept on loving him.


	7. Chapter 7 On their Journey

A Jackie Chan Movie.

Chapter 8: On their Journey

When they had packed up everything that they had needed. They were ready to get going on their Journey. It was nearly the end of the day and they thought of leaving tomorrow which was a good thing because Drago and Jade were both asleep. So Draga carried them both to their bedroom andwalked upstairs. She then she stopped. She had something in her mind. She knew what was about to happen. She knew that Drago would still be asleep curled around Jade who would still be asllep too. She also knew that Ice would start to fal in love with Cobra. Fist would start to fall in love with Draga's friend who was called Crystal. Shewasan Ice Demon andwasalso best friends with Drago.Draga and Crystal were always talking a lot to each other about the latest stuff. It was to do with Fashion, make-up and which demons and normal guys looked cute.

"Hey! Draga. Which one of the crew do you like?" Crystal said.

"What Crew?" Draga said. She was now puzzled.

"The crew that Drago you're brother always hangs out with!"

"Oh Right. I know what you mean now. I quite Fancy Strikemaster Ice". Draga said while she was grinning about Strikemaster Ice.

"Ok! So why do you like Strikemaster Ice.Hmm?" Crystal said while raising her eyebrows getting curious as if to know why she fancied Strikemaster Ice.

"I Fancy Strikemaster Ice because he's so funny. He also is Caring, Sweet, Sensitive and Calm.On the other hand Drago is not so very calm. He's more of a snap dragon, Hotheaded fire breathing dragon/demon. He's got that or learnt from Shendu". Draga said while Drago was spying on them because he overheard his dad's name being said.

"Who's Shendu?" Crystal said.

"You mean to tell me You've never heard of him". Draga said suprised to hear Crystal say that.

"Yeah that's right. It's just that I've never seen him or even met him before". Crystal sighed.

"He's my dad. He is a real hotheaded, snapdragon". Draga said.

"Oh! Sorry I asked. I shouldn't of asked". Crystal said

"Hey It's ok!. I sometimes do that too". Draga said.

Drago then jumped down off the balcony and swung from a nearby tree which he had his tail wrapped around on one of the Branches.

"Really. Thank you so mu"...Draga and Crystal wereinterrupted by Drago.

"HEY thanks for telling Crystal about our Dad". Drago said as she was swinging on the tree by his tail.

"Yeah! and Thank you for interrupting mine and Crystals conversation". Draga said trying to stay calm as she possibly could.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK IT'S TARZAN". Crystal shouted so everybod could hear her.

"HEY. I'M NOT TARZAN". Drago shouted back to her.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE TARZAN SWINGING FROM A TREE. THAT'S WHAT TARZAN DOES". Crystal said

"YEAH WELL I HAD TO. I DO HAVE A TAIL YOU KNOW. IF I HAD JUMPED STRAIGHT DOWN FROM THE BALCONY AND ONTO THE GROUND. I WOULDN'T BE HERE". Drago said.

"Oh! Right. Sorry I ask" Crystal said.


	8. Chapter 8 Winter love

A Jackie Chan Movie:

Chapter 9: Winter love.

The Demon gang were still fast asleep. Ice was dreaming about Fist & cobra.but it was really funny.

When everyone woke up. They were still tired. Cobra kept on looking at Fist.

"Hey Cobra. Why are ya starin at me". Fist said.

"Huh.What ". Cobra said.

"Why are ya star-". Fist was interrupted by Cobra.

"I um. Keep on lookin at ya because. Well um... I..uhh...Ya know". Cobra blushed.

"Ya mean you actually FANCE ME". Fist said.

"Well uh yeah. Kinda". Cobra said.

"Uh I Fancy you too". Fist said.

"Uhhh. Sorry for interrupting ya..But am I hearing you right". Drago said as he stared at both Cobra and Fist.

"hearing us right. About what". Fist and Cobra both said.

"About you two fancy each other". Drago said as he raised his eyebrow at them both.

"Uhh...". Fist and Cobra both said as they couldn't believe that Drago had over heard them.

"Yo. I knew they were starting to fancy one another". Ice said as he looked at them both and nearly too raise an eyebrow.

"Oh. Really". Drago said as he stard at Ice.

"You uh what". Cobra said.

"Aww how sweet".Ice, Drago, Draga, Jade and the baby dragons said.

"Why did ya'll say."Aww how sweet". That was sooooo Embarassing". Fist and Cobra said as they went to the river which was only down the road from them.

"Hey. Ice, Cobra, Fist". Drago said as he put on his Dragon trainers.

"Uhh What, Boss". Ice, Cobra, and Fist all said at once.

"I'll race ya to the river". Drago said as he then made his way over to the starting line.

"Yo. Drago". Jade said.

"Uhh.What". Drago said as he got ready.

"I just wanted to say...well..umm..Good luck winning against Ice, Cobra and Fist". Jade said as she smiled.

"Thanks. I'll try to beat Ice,Cobra and Fist". Drago said as he smiled back at her.

"Alright. Everybody ready". Draga said.

"Yeah". Drago, Ice, Cobra and Fist said all at once.

"Go". Draga said as she breathed fire up in the air.

as Drago, Ice, Cobra and Fist were running. Cobra collapsed. Then Fist collapsed as well.

"Hey I'm gonna beat ya Dragon boy". Ice said as he laughed at him.

"Hey thats Demon boy to you. Strikemaster Ice". Drago said as he started to speed up at Hyper speed.

"Uhh Oh". Ice said as he kept on running but couldn't keep up with Drago who was too fast for him.

"I give up". Ice said as he left the place to join the others.

" I win. I win. Go Demon, Go Demon, Who is prince. Me. Who is burnt as toast. Ice, Cobra and Fist are" Sang Drago as he did a Victory Dance.

"Uhh. Where is Shendu anyway bro". Draga said as she looked at Drago who had a blank stare on him.

"He's entering a Trance". Ice, Cobra and Fist all said.

"Whats a Trance". Draga said as she looked at Drago who looked shocked while he was still in the Trance.

"A trance is something you get if you locate anothe Chi. for example. We encountered the Moon demon chi and the Earth demon Chi". Fist, Cobra and Ice said.

"Ohhh. I get it". Even my own brother Drago has a chi. It's called the Fire demon Chi. I have the same chi". Drag said as she looked at Drago who was just coming out of the Trance.

"Oh". Fist, Ice and Cobra said.

they all got to the river and stopped. It looked like molten Lva. In which case. It was.

"Ahhh. Nice hot melting and Burning Lava". Draga and Drago both said as they got into the Lava pool.

"Hey. Drago. It looks nice in there. Can we be transformed into Dragon Hybrids or should we say. Dragon Minions". Ice, Cobra and Fist all said.

"Yeah sure. Why not". Drago said as he looked at Jade who looked a bit freezing.

"You do know Jade. That I can transform you into a Dragon Hybrid too. Which will let you relax with us all in the Lava pool. Ok". Drago said as he transformed Ice, Fist and Cobra into one of his kind.

"Yeah. Ok are ya sure". Jade said as she looked at him relaxing in the Laca pool.

"Once you've been transformed into a Dragon Hybrid. You can relax in Lava". Drago said as he smiled at her.

"Wow. Cool. Count me in". Jade said as she walked over to where the Lava pool was.

"Thanks Drao". Draga said as Jade was transformed into a Dragon Hybrid.

"Yay. Here I come Drago". Jade said as she got into the Lava pool.

as everyone was in the lava pool. The Dragon pets were fast asleep on Draga's shoulders. Shend was in another Dimention with his worst nightmare. His own arch nemesis Darzon. Who was a Sea serprnt Type of Dragon.

As soon as everyone was feeling better than before. They were ready to go again.

"Drago. Could ya keep me warm".

"Sure. But why. Are ya catching a cold". Drago said as he saw something that looked like a person standing in the middle of the road.

"Well I am sort of catching a cold. But i'm totally freezing". Jade said as she too saw the person stood in the middle of the road.

"Who is that person". Drago said as he was keeping Jade warm.

"Who knows". Ice said as he too was freezing.

"What are you cold too Ice". Jade said as she looked at him.

"Yeah I am". Ice said as he tried to keep warm. But couldn't.

"Here. I'll warm ya up Ice". Draga said as she too looked at him.

"Thanks princess". Ice said as he was getting warmed up.

"Yo Fist. Whassup". Mc Cobra said while he looked at Fist shivering from the cold.

"I...I..think I'm catching a...a..atichoo...a cold". Sniffed Fist as he shivered.

"Uh-Oh. Yo Drago". Cobra said as he sensed there was trouble.

"What is it Cobra". Drago said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fist's not well. He's got a cold". Cobra said as he too was shivering from the cold.

"Should we get going and see if there is a place for us to stock up on supplies and find somewhere to sleep". Suggested Drago who was also feeling a bit cold.

"Yeah I think we all should Dawg. Because if we don't we could be in danger". Ice said as he got out of the lava pool and went somewhere to get ready.

"We all agree too". Cobra, Draga, Jade, Fist and the baby dragon pets said.

"Fine by me". Drago said as he too got out of the lava pool and went somewhere to get ready.

As they got ready. They could all hear strange noises. It was just the wind. The wind was a gentle breeze and the moon was already out. It was beginning to get even colder. They had still a long wasy to go. If they wanted to find their parents. Which would take a while for them if it was going too snow. But they were determined to carry on until they found their parents again.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Camping

Chapter 10: Camping.

They all still had a very long way to go. But they weren't gonna give up yet because if they did. They wouldn't be able to find their parents and they wouldn't ever get the chance to see them. So they continued their long journey which was very tiring for all of them. First, they would have to cross the ancient Dragon's cave. Which was rumoured that whoever went inside would be cursed by the Ancient Dragon. But that wasn't a problem for Draga and Drago because they were of the Dragon species and the curse of the Ancient Dragon was from their species. Also They have been worshiped by Dragon Lovers including Drago's girlfriend Jade who totally Worshiped and Believed in the Dragon Species. Jade wanted to become a Dragon too. But she didn't know if she could become one. As they were walking in the Dragon's Forst. They noticed a strange presence. It was coming from a nearby cave.

"Could this be it". Drago and Draga both said as they headed over to the nearby cave see what it was.

"Better be careful Drago". Jade said as followed them.

"I will don't worry. If anything should happen. I'll be ready with a few tricks up my sleeve". Drago said as he grinned at what he had just said.

"Yeah. Besides. If there is a Cave with an Ancient Dragon in. Then that must mean the Curse of the Ancient Dragon is true as well. But only our Species can understand what they are saying. Anyone ele wouldn't be able to understand what they are saying. But we can teach you to understand the Language, if you become a Dragon like us. But it's not that simple. Nor is it easy. To master it. RequiresPatience and Skills along with Magic and be able to be calm. Which is why you must also have to meditate. But sometimes even we find it hard. But you'll eventually master it in the end. But it's alright to feel afraid. Because Drago feels afraid when we are in Total Darkness". Draga said as she tried to stay calm.

"Can't you do something to help Drago. I mean if I were in total Darkness which I'm saying I'm not. I would feel scared too. But I would try and calm myself down until someone got there. Isn't that what you would do if you were in the same position". Jade said as she kept on walking.

"Yeah. I probably would do that. But I know that Drago would come and save me and I'd save him. I'd also do the same thing to if you're ever in that situation". Draga said as she too kept on walking.

"Hey. Drago. Can I climb onto your back". Jade said as she shivered.

"Yeah. I guess. But what's the matter". Drago said as he started shivering too from the cold.

"I feel cold and also I feel tired. That's why". Jade said as she started nodding off.

"Ok. You can climb on my back. But beware. I sometimes get very hot when I've been walking for ages. But not to worry. I can controll the temperature of my Body. It's very easy for us Dragon's". Drago said as hehelped Jade onto his back.

"Thanks Dragy Wagy". Jade said as she smiled.

"No problem my Princess". Drago said as he too smiled.

"Awww. How cute". Ice, Cobra and Fist along with Draga all said.

"Hey. Ice. Can I too climb on to your back. please. I too am feeling cold". Draga said as she shivered as well.

"Yeah. I know you're feeling tired because I can tell by the look in your eyes". Ice said as he helped Draga onto his back as well.

"Hey. Fist. Can I too get on you're back. I'm feeling Cold and Tired too". Cobra said as he shivered too.

"Yeah. I guess. Sweet dreams Cobra". Fist said as he helped Cobra onto his back along with Cobra's dragon blanket. Which Cobra had brought with him for all the gang to use if they all felt cold.

"Well Ice. This is it. It's only us three that are awake. We will enter the cave of Ancient Dragon's and I will talk with the Dragon. Only me and Draga are of the same species as the Dragon. So we are able to understand the Dragon's Language. But it's hard to understand if you're not of our species. But I am able to turn you're species into Dragon's. But it requires a certain Ritual and a certain Summoning spell which me and Draga know. But I can't perform the Ritual and Summoning spell without Draga. She's asleep. Which means I can't do it. But I am able to perform the two spells only on one person for now. I have already made my choice. Jade is going to become one of my species but looks like my sister Draga. If that's alright with Jade". Drago said as he gently awakened Jade.

"I want to become one of you're species. I can't wait much longer". Jade said sounding as if she were tired. In her case she was.

"We can in the morning. But in the meantime, let's get some rest. I'm so tired. Are you". Yawned Drago.

"Yeah. I am. But can I sleep with you. You're so warm and I like you're cuddles best". Yawned Jade.

"Yeah. I agree. Even you are warm too. But that's because you're next to me". Drago said as he carried Jade to where they were staying for the night.

"Thanks. But in the meantime. Can you be really warm. I'm totally freezing. I think i'm gonna catch a cold. The longer I stay out here, the more I'm gonna freeze". Jade said as she again started shivering.

"Yeah. Ok. But we don't really bother with the cold like you humans do. we can make ourselves warm up". Drago said as he started to warm himself up.

" But how do you make yourself warm up. I mean we humans can't . So can you teach me to warm myself up". Jade said as she started to get worm again.

" Oh. I'll show you alright. But not til tomorrow. Like I said. Let's get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us". Drago said as he started to doze off.

"Fine. You're right. We do need to get some rest. After all, we are a family. So night nght". Jade said as she went to sleep.

"Sweet dreams princess. I'll get you warmed up soon". Drago said as he made his way to where the two of them were sleeping for the night.

As for the rest of them. They were all setting up their tents. They also had put up their tents in a circle. So all of them were near each other. Just to be safe.

When they all got into their tents. Cobra had taken his nightlight out of his rucksack, turned it on, put it next to him and went to sleep.

Draga did the same thing. She already had her night light switched on and she already had placed it next to her. But she couldn't get to sleep. She was really scared. So she grabed her flashlight out of her bag, switched off her Night light, put it back in her bag, then placed all her own belongings carefully in her bag, zipped up her rucksack, carried it over her shoulders, switched on the flashlight and made her way outside.

She was trying to find where her brother Drago had set up his tent. Because she too had another tent just in case. as she started searching for her brother. She noticed a very faint light. Was that her brother's flashlight. Or was it something else. But she followed the light. Just to make sure. When she got to the end of the light. She saw a tent. It had a light on inside. So she went closer to it and shone her flashlight into the tent. She hesitated for a moment.

"Brother are you there. If so, can I come in for a moment". Draga said as she shivered from the cold.

"Is that you Draga. You may come in. But what's the matter". Drago said as he came out of the tent.

"I can't sleep and I'm scared. Can I set my tent up next to yours". Draga said as she held Drago tight so that he felt safe.

"Yeah. But is your tent enough for all of us to get in". Drago said as he held Draga tight. so that he protected her.

"Yeah. It is. Thanks brother. You're the bestest. I love you brother". Draga said as she set up her tent.

"Awww. Don't mention it my sister. You mean a lot to me and Jade. She sees you as her sister. But then again. I see Jade as my little sister. But she's so sweet. She makes me grin. So that's all I can say for the moment". Drago said as he grinned.

"I can't believe you". Draga said while laughing so much. She nearly lost her balance.

"Why can't you believe me". Drago said while he stared at his sister with a blank look on his face which meant he was confused.

"I can't believe you. Because when you grin. You look like dad. Ha ha. It's true. You really do look like dad". Draga said as she took her camera out of the rucksack and got it ready.

"Hey what are ya gonna do with that". Drago said in a scared sort of voice.

"Relax will ya. Do that grin again". Draga said as she smiled.

" What". Drago said as he gave the idea that he was confused again.

"Do that grin. The one where I said you looked like dad. So that I can take a photo as pride of having a brother". Draga said with a grin on her face that made her look like her brother.

"Alright. You can have a photo as a remider of I look like dad with that grin".Drago sighed.

"Aww. Don't be a sore loser. It's gonna be fun". Draga said as she tried to grin like her brother.

"Heh heh. Thanks baby sister. You make me smile when you say that". Drago said as he tried not to laugh as much.

"No. It's you who I should be thanking. But I accept what you're telling me. But to tell you the truth. I love you brother. You're the bestest protector and guard and loyal brother I ever had. Thank you so much". Draga said as she smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Aww. Thanks. Now I'm blushing mad. Heh heh. Well anyways. Shouldn't you go back to bed. I'm gonna get our things and move into your tent. But first things first. Here". Drago said as he carefully carried Jade over to wher his sister was.

"Here, what". Draga said as she looked ot Drago in confusion.

"I would like you to carry Jadefor me. Is thatalright. Or is that a problem to you". Drago said ashe smiled.

"It's not a problem at all. I'd be delighted to carry Jade for you. After all. She is like a sister to me". Draga said as she carefully carried the sleeping Jade off to her tent.

"I'll be over in a second". Drago said as he carried all their stuff with him.

When Drago had finished moving his stuff. He felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Hey Ice. Will ya quit nudging me. It's quite annoying". Drago growled.

"I'm not Ice. I'm a friend. Remember me". The voice said.

"If you're not Strikemaster Ice. Then Who are you". Drago said as he started running to his sister's tent.

"There's no need to fear. I'm Jade's uncle.

"Oh. I remember you. You always made me get locked up. Thanks a lot Chan". Drago said as he smiled.

"You're quite welcome. I also have an offer for you which you can't refuse". Jackie said as he smiled.

"Oh really, and what might that be. I wonder". Drago grinned.

"Me and Viper would like you to look after Jade for us. Since we can't anymore. We have to look after Uncle now". Jackie sighed.

"How is he". Drago said sounding like he was interested.

"He's fine. But I hope he's gonna make it alright". Jackie said ashe started to think about his uncle.

"Well I hope he does get very well again soon. But in the meantime. I won't tell Jade about it. Not until the right time. So don't you worry about me and Jade. You should worry more about your gramps". Drago said as he smiled.

"Thank you. But I hope your old dad. Who is an old grandpa is alright too. Remember if anything should happen in the meantime or in the future. Just give me and Viper a call first and we'll be right over to help. Well farewell my friend and please look after Jade. You know she really loves you and she also has feelings for you". Jackie said as he started going back home.

"I really love her and I have feelings for her too. So i will Take really good care of her from now on". Drago said as he sighed.

"Good. I'm glad I can trust you.Thank you". Jackie said and with that he headed back into the distance.

Drago then went to his sister's tent, curled up next to Jade and his sister then went straight to sleep.


End file.
